mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrillia Tentazione
''Name Known As: ''' Lia '''Real Name: Cyrillia Ammenerith Isrilisme Tentazione Played By: Edge-of-Oblivion IC Information Current Age: Somewhere between 41 and 44. Her Tiefling blood makes her appear to only be in her late 20s to early 30s, however. Attitude: Lia is known for being sarcastic, cynical, or blunt with those she is not exceptionally close with. Among her family and close friends, however, she is often extremely defensive, sometimes to the point of overprotective. This is exceptionally true with the family's children. She tends to solve problems and handle frustrations with the quickest, most excessive method, up to and including hitting someone with a lightning bolt or fireball to prove a point. She does so though with a calm demeanor, and does not usually become riled or easily angered. Appearance: This woman appears to be in her late twenties, although something about her stance and her person suggest she may be older than she appears. Her striking blue eyes and dark black hair give her the aura of a gathering storm, accented by the streak of midnight blue in the front of her hair and the tattoos of lightning bolts that dart up and down her arms... when they aren't covered by flowing long-sleeved robes, that is. She typically dresses in all black, or black accented with blue or silver, and carries both a blade and a spear. Chains along her waist drape down from her shoulders, adding an unusual shine to her robes. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Lia wears one of two choices of garment - either a suit of full plate armor, or her priestess robes. The former is a standard suit of full plate, in black and cobalt blue. The only real defining features of the uniform are the shoulder pauldrons, which both bear a unique starburst design. She carries a spear on her back and a sword at her belt, with a shield bearing no further insignia than a few minor dents and scratches, usually also in place to be used if necessary. A silver chain dangles from either pauldron down behind her arms to her belt. She sometimes wears a black helm covered in spikes. Her robes are a lighter shade of blue, highlighted by streaks and lightning insignias of silver and red. Similar chains hang from her robes, dangling from her sleeves and collar to the beltline. Her tail sticks through a small slit in the back of the robe, and either waves and twitches as she walks to mirror her mood, or lies dormant wrapped around her waist like a second belt. She generally does not carry her sword and shield when dressed in her robes, but her spear is with her at all times. Talos's Dogma: Life is a combination of random effects and chaos, so grab what you can when you can, because Talos may take you to the afterlife at any moment. Preach the might of Talos, and always warn others of the forces only he can command - the fury of all Faerun. Walk unafraid in storms, forest fires, earthquakes, and other disasters, for the power of Talos protects you. Do so publicly whenever possible, so that others see that only Talos can protect them. Make others fear Talos by showing the destruction he and his servants can cause. To avoid tasting his fury, pray to him energetically and tell all folk that such observances - and only such observances - can protect them from the furies of gales, hailstorms, winds, floods, droughts, blizzards, hurricanes, and other natural dooms. Hurl such forces at one's foes if Talos deems a place or a person worth defending. One cannot afford to ignore Talos, but must bow down and worship him. Proclaim this message to all and show everyone the destruction even the slightest of the servants of Talos can cause. Common Statistics Height: 5' 10 1/2" Weight: ~175 pounds. Skin Tone: Slightly tanned Caucasian. Skin Texture: Normal, save a few scars and burns. Slightly warmer than average to the touch. Eyes: Dark Blue, and occasionally seem to have lightning darting through them. Hair: Black, with a streak of dark blue along the front left. Accent: Dalelands. Commonly spoken languages: Common, Abyssal, Elven, Infernal. Race: Tiefling (Tanar'ri Heritage; more specifically, Balor). Left Handed or Right Handed: Right. Recognizable Features: A lock of blue hair stands out on the front-left side of her face, hanging slightly over her left eye and standing out noticably from the rest of her raven-black hair. A small scar over her left eye often hides behind it. She has slightly-elongated canines, almost resembling fangs. Tattoos of lightning bolts dart their way up and down her arms. A wiry tail with a spade-shaped end either snakes its way along behind her or lies dormant wrapped around her waist. Relatives: Cousins in Myth Drannor: Cara Tentazione, Calla Tentazione, Meryl Tentazione, Demas Tentazione, Falco Tentazione. Cousins in the Grove: Lilah, Matthias, Ashk, Demonia. Siblings: Samael, Desson. Nieces and Nephews: Dierdre (adoption, by Cara); Garion, Morghan, Megan (by Cara); Cecilia (by Calla); Matthias (by Matthias). Aunts and Uncles: Morag and Taron, Davias and Schala, Marcus and Rhea, Callida. Parents: Anton, Isrilis. Grandparents: Bella. Deceased: Draco (cousin), Aestivalis (by marriage to Cara), Marius (grandfather). Backstory: Cyrillia, or Lia for short, is the eldest of the Tentazione grandchildren: the granddaughter of the clan's matron Bella Tentazione and her mate the Half-Balor Marius, and the daughter of their eldest son Anton and his human wife Isrilis. Lia is also the only priestess in the family (in contrast with her father and his twin Marcus, both Blackguards, and her aunt Callida, a Druid) and an aspiring Stormlord of Talos. Having been raised by warrior Blackguards like her father and uncle, Lia quickly learned to hold herself in combat, gaining training with a wide variety of weapons although her favorites throughout her life have remained the family's patron's favored weapon, the spear, and the longsword and scimitar. However, she put much more of her focus into her divine duties than her trainers did, and quickly showed great talent as a cleric. She learned and grew at home, trained by her elders, and would have soon stood beside them in the future of guarding the family's hidden Grove had not fate intervened. When one of the youngest cousins, Calla, fled the grove under the hallucination that her twin Cara was trying to kill her, Bella sent two of her grandchildren to retrieve her - Cara and Lia. They were the first to arrive in Harrowdale, where Calla had fled, although most certainly not the last as their cousins and siblings would be swift to follow. Cara and Lia managed to regain contact with Calla and convince her the family meant her no harm, but for a time chose to stay in the Harrowdale area, eventually settling in the area of New Haven as Cara married the weapon master Aestivalis and settled in the Thayan town. After a short time filled with adventures, dangers, and even a little romance, most of the family found themselves forced to flee the Cormanthor and return to their grove, to ensure the safety of themselves and Cara's three newborn children. They raised the children there in safety for a little over ten years, before coming to the conclusion that they were safe to be left with their cousins, elders, and grandmother while the adults returned to the Cormanthor area. By this time, Lia had taken to wandering, leaving the grove about three years earlier and living as a nomad, spreading storms and destruction in her wake as she traveled randomly from place to place. When Calla returned to the Cormanthor, Cara tracked down Lia and requested her to accompany her back to follow Calla. Lia agreed and the two made their way back, arriving within a few months time after Calla's arrival. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active, Primary Character Regional Feats (Concept Related): -Martial Weapon Proficiency: Trained in use of martial weapons by her father Anton and uncle Marcus, both Blackguards. -Weapon Focus / Improved Critical (Spear): Trained heavily with her deity's favored weapon. Current Character Level: Cleric 5/Stormlord 8 LA Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Destroyer Time spent in Myth Drannor: Approximately 1 year, 2 months total; Separated by a 1.5-year hiatus. Category: PC Category:PC